Busbar connection systems are commonly used in particular in electrical power distribution systems in order to distribute electrical power from a power source to a number of electrical devices. Such an electrical power distribution system usually comprises at least two conductors which are spaced apart from each other in a predetermined distance for being connected to a number of electrical devices. Each of the electrical devices comprises at least two pluggable connectors in order to respectively connect to one of the conductors. The pluggable connectors of every device are spaced apart from each other in the predetermined distance of the two conductors of the electrical power system. The conductors are typically realized as vertical strip conductors spaced apart a predetermined distance, such as about 25 mm. Due to manufacturing tolerances, the distance between the conductors can have a variation of more than about 1 mm. However, known standard busbar systems allow only for a very small variation, e.g., 0.1 to 0.15 mm, in the predetermined distance. The conductors and the connectors therefore have to be produced and installed with high accuracy, which results in high manufacturing costs.